Hurtful Words Can Change Everything
by Mgluvsbl25
Summary: Naruto is an overweight 12 year-old that had the surprise of his life at the beginning of summer break after being hurt by his "friends". Four years later Naruto isn't the same and who are those twins that are always beside him? This is YAOI there will be SasuNaru, NejiGaa, Itakyuu more pairings to come. Middle School AU, Highschool AU, and Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: This was like a slap to the face**

* * *

**A/N: Hello all. If you read the original chapter of this story you would have noticed that I have changed almost everything. One of my reviewers SakuraMinamo wrote that the original was too rushed and I had some mistakes so thanks to him/her you get a better easier to read chapter(hopefully) I hope you guys enjoy. Btw this is YAOI so no rude comments since I assume you guys can read right, since in the summary it clearly says YAOI. Review because I want to know what you guys think of this story. Like seriously don't be lazy. Well onto the story.**

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

* * *

_Brrrinnng__**, **_I got out of the classroom as soon as I heard the bell. I was excited that summer break had finally begun. I wasn't too happy that the school year was ending because I didn't want to part with my friends and especially Sakura-chan.

I toed off my school slippers and opened my shoe locker. What I didn't expect was a note falling to the ground.

'_Strange I wonder_ _who sent it to me; maybe it's a love letter that Sakura-chan sent to me!'_

I gleefully thought, with a big grin I ripped the red envelope and took the note out of it. What I read wasn't what I expected.

'_Naruto come immediately to the part of the courtyard in front of the school where all the Sakura trees are when you receive this note, we need to tell you something'-Sasuke, _

'_Weird' _I thought as I slowly walked outside after he had put on his outdoor sneakers. I walked to the Sakura trees and looked around I immediately spotted the duck-butt styled hair of Sasuke.

I walked over and saw that all of the gang was there.

Neji Hyuuga, who was the most stuck-up rich person that I have ever met, he was leaning by the tree.

Next to him was Tenten, who was a total bitch to people she didn't like and she was totally useless when it came to handling weapons and the ironic thing was that she was the daughter of a martial artist.

Sitting next to the teme was Sakura Haruno she was the daughter of a famous actress and my long time crush but I knew that my feelings would never be returned but I had hope.

"Hey guys" I called out as he sat on the ground in front of him.

"Naruto we need to tell you something" Sasuke started to say until he was interrupted.

"Look Naruto we are absolutely tired of you and frankly I don't even know what we were thinking when we invited you to hang out with us" Sakura-chan told me with a cruel tone.

"You look even worse than the sewer, and you're a fat piece of crap that doesn't deserve to live, you're taking up more space than necessary." Tenten continued.

"Get the hell out of our faces and die you pig" Sakura sneered out.

"T-t-this is a joke right?" I asked with a trembling voice.

"No, Naru-dumb this is no joke and sadly for you we never did like you" Tenten said with an ugly tone.

I turned and stiffly walked away. I was desperately trying to wipe away the tears I had on my face. I started to run, I felt my entire fat flop up and down then I heard the laughter of Tenten and Sakura, Neji just stared at me with pity.

Sasuke wasn't even looking at me.

I was out of breath we I rounded the corner. I felt the hot tears roll down. I was never even liked by any of them. How could they have been so cruel to me?

They could've at least let me down softly but no I had to be stepped on and humiliated. Aniki was right; never trust anyone.

I ran a bit more while looking at the ground.

When I looked up I found out I was in front of my house.

It was a nice two-story cherry-red Victorian styled house. I spotted both of y parent's cars and it was strange since they were never home at that time.

I wiped my face as best as I could to get rid of the evidence that I was unfortunaly crying.

I opened the door as quietly as I could but I was instead attacked with a hug.

She dragged me to the living room and sat me down.

I saw my dad, and Aniki already seated.

"Hun, we have an offer to well, offer you" my mom said with her motherly voice. She was the world- famous chef, Kushina Uzumaki.

Yes we were a well off family.

"Ok" I mumbled out.

"We want to send you to a weight losing resort" my dad said. He was Minato Namikaze, the president of the Namikaze Corps\, he could be so insensitive sometimes.

That's when I lost it and started crying.

They are rushed to me and asked me what was wrong.

"T-t-they told me horrible stuff" I said with a trembling voice.

"They told me that I should die and that I didn't deserve to live, I never thought that Sakura and Tenten would tell me this" I continued on while crying.

I looked up and saw the enraged faces of my family.

"They will not get away with this" my Aniki spitted out

"Who else was involved?" my mother gritted out.

"It was Neji and Sasuke although they did nothing the just stayed there and listened" I sobbed out.

"Think about going to the resort Naruto, it will help you escape this place, of course you will get your studies and you will probably make real friends and not backstabbing ones. The minor setback is that this resort is in America." My dad finished saying.

I was in shock.

"I'll think about it" I told them and then I went upstairs to my room.

I flopped on the bed.

Their words couldn't get out of my head.

'_You don't deserve to live'_

'_You take up space'_

'_Get out of our faces you pig'_

I fell into unsettling sleep with tears on my face.

Maybe going to that resort was worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of the rewrite. Its a bit short though but personally I think I did much better on this chapter. By the way I will be rewriting chapters 1-5 or 1-4 because I felt like I wrote crap. Anyways stay tuned for more. Review no? I'd like to know what you guys think. Until next time guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A heartfelt talk and a strange, but meaningful dream**

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys I'm back and here is the second chapter. I hope you guys like it and this chapter will probably clear up some things from the last chapter like Naruto's docile behavior and as to why he didn't do anything about the things that were said to him. If any of you are interested in becoming my beta just PM me, I really need the help. I also will update the next chapter by next week (hopefully). This is YAOI don't like? What are you doing here anyways? Well onto the story and review, I like reviews :D.**

* * *

"_Don't get close to him."_

"_He might pass his obesity to us."_

"_Mommy, why is that kid big?"_

_I heard them whisper as I walked by them, why did they do that? Surely they weren't that stupid to think that I couldn't hear them. I looked around and saw the pointing of curious kids my age and the disgusted faces of the adults. I ignored them. _

_I went to the same swing and sat down; the chains creaked as I started to swing lightly. I was used to being ignored. Everybody was always too busy for me; dad with his work, mom cooking in a show, and even Aniki he was always busy with his extracurricular clubs. _

"_What's wrong" asked a soft voice as I looked up and saw a pretty girl, wait no it was actually a boy. He had a duck-butt hairstyle: It was spiky at the back and he had short side bangs._

"_Huh?" I asked in slight confusion since I didn't feel that anything was wrong._

"_You're crying" he answered with a worried tone._

"_Am I?" I asked with slight confusion._

_I saw him take out a handkerchief and he used that to wipe my surprisingly wet cheeks._

"_There all better" he smiled a dazzling smile. I blushed a bit since he looked cute._

"_Outou we are leaving now" I saw a slightly older version of the boy came to get him. Instead he had longer hair tied in a ponytail and I noticed they both had the same dark eyes. _

"_On second thought, outou go to mom, I need to speak with him" he said in a soft voice._

"_Ok Aniki" he answered in a cheery tone before he left he gave me his handkerchief, "You can keep it" he said with a blush on his round cheeks and then he gave me kiss on the cheek, he then ran away from us. _

_I blushed, that was the first time anyone ever gave me a kiss on the cheek that wasn't mom, dad or even Aniki. I folded it and stored it in my pants pocket._

"_What's your name?" his older brother asked me._

"_It's Naruto" I answered him._

"_I'm Itachi" he said._

"_It's nice to meet you" we both said at the same time. Then we both busted out laughing._

"_You know that's the first time I saw my outou be nice to" Itachi said as soon as we both stopped laughing._

"_Really?" I asked in a flabbergasted voice_

"_Yes, girls flock him every day but he ignores them and he only has one best friend."_

"_Wow" I said amazed at how such a cute and sweet person didn't have many friends._

"_Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here have my number, it's xxx-xxx-xxx, so call me maybe" while chuckling a bit, he then gave me piece of paper with his number in case I didn't remember._

"_Wow you have a cell phone?" I asked amazed._

"_Yes, you can call me from your home phone if you have one and once you get a cell phone you can just give me your number" he answered me._

"_Ok" I answered in a cheery tone _

"_Itachi, let's go" a pretty lady called out to Itachi. She had the same dark eyes and long hair._

"_Ok mom" he called out _

"_Can I call you today?" I asked _

"_Of course you can" he answered what surprised me was that he also have me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed to the tips of my ears. He turned and left._

* * *

'_Warm' I thought as I felt something on my lips. I opened my eyes and saw the face of my ex-rival and ex-best friend. _

"_I love you, Naruto" he told me in a soft voice._

_My heart skipped a beat as he continued on kissing me, his lips went to my neck and I noticed that I had a skinny body. My eyes widened as I felt him bite and suck me. _

"_You're mine" he growled in a possessive voice._

"_I'm not yours you teme, now let me go" I struggle to get out of his grip._

_I hear something in the distance and I listened a bit closer. They were lyrics. _

'_Cause you're my Cinderella we're two birds of a feather' _

'_Huh?' I was confused why that song was playing._

'_I'll even sing you in acapella, you're so hella good lookin' tonight, and yeah I know its forever with you'_

I woke up with a start I couldn't believe I dreamt about that. My cheeks felt way too warm for comfort. I felt my orange phone start up again with my favorite song, Cinderella by Daughtry. Itachi's name was on the screen.

"Hello" I answered

'_Naruto I just found out what happened to you from my outou, can I come over?'_

"Of course you can" I answered in a tired voice.

'_Ok, I'm coming in a bit' _he answered in his ever present emotionless voice.

The call ended after that. I just realized that it was 12:00pm. No one was home. The offer was still in the back of my head.

My stomach grumbled and I went downstairs towards the kitchen. On the table there was a wrapped omelet. I heated it up and ate it when I was done I washed up, took a shower and changed. When I was done there was a knock on the door.

"Hello, Naruto" Itachi said with a dazzling smile on his face.

"Hey, Itachi" I answered with a smile of my own.

We only smiled when we were around each other. I felt accepted and safe with him after all he was my first friend who willingly talked to me that day at the park.

"Do you want to go to the park with me or do you want to stay here?" he asked me.

"We can go to the park" I answered him.

"Let's go then" he turned and started to walk away.

I rushed to put on my shoes and ran as best as I could to where he was.

We walked to the park in total silence.

"My parents want me to go to a weight loss resort" I casually said, I think my voice cracked a bit at the end.

"I know" he softly said.

"How?" I asked him with confusion.

"Did you forget whose name I carry?" he asked with a slight humorous tone.

"I guess you're right" I said while chuckling a bit.

When we arrived there we went to the swing were we met.

I sat down and started to swing a bit but not a lot since I feared my weight would break the chain.

"Do you think I should go?" I asked him with a soft voice.

"I don't want you to, but you should be the one making that decision Naruto, not me." He finished answering my question.

"Wise words from a wise man" I said with a slight smile.

He laughed that laugh, it was the laugh that made me feel warm inside.

He'd be perfect for my Aniki.

I smirked evilly in my head,of course.

"Itachi, come for dinner tonight" I told, no more like demanded him.

"Alright" he answered me.

* * *

It was time for dinner and the bell rang.

"Strange, were we expecting anyone?" My mom asked with slight confusion.

Before I could do anything my mom picked up her knife and my dad picked up his water gun, I shivered that water gun was dangerous.

The door was opened and before I could tell them who it was I found Itachi sprawled on the ground knocked unconscious.

I sighed. I dragged his body into the house.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's the second chapter's rewrite. I hope you enjoyed it and there will be no Itanaru it will be a brother-sweet relationship. Sorry Itanaru fans. I actually like how this one turned out too. Review and tell me what you guys think of this one. Until next time guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The silhouette in my room and the acceptance to lose weight

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys here's chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoy. There might be some attempted humor in this chapter as well in the whole story. I hope I did a better job in this chapter than in the other ones. This is YAOI and no haters I don't like them. Review it makes me happy and probably inspires me to write more. Now, onto the story.**

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

* * *

I threw his body onto the sofa, surprisingly his body was light despite of his build.

I got the first aid kit and did all that I could to fix him up.

He only had a few cutes and some hot sauce dripping out, but I cleaned it out.

Now all we had to do was wait for him to wake up.

* * *

Itachi's P.O.V

* * *

I woke up with a slight burn in my eyes.

I turned my head and saw the most beautiful creature.

He was beautiful. His long red hair and those eyes, they were more beautiful than any emerald I've ever seen. I was breathless and totally captivated.

"Did it hurt?" I asked him.

"Did what hurt?" he answered me.

"When you fell down from heaven" I told him while gazing at him.

I heard giggling and laughter coming from my right. I turned to see a woman with red hair giggling and blushing. A blonde man was laughing and he was holding a water gun; he must've been the one to give me the final blow. Then I saw Naruto smiling fondly at the scene I had caused.

I turned to the angel and saw that he was blushing to the tips of his ears.

'_Cute'_ I thought with a smirk on my face.

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

* * *

I smiled fondly at the scene before me. My plan was a success even though It didn't go exactly how I wanted it but Itachi had fallen, and hard too.

"Let me introduce you guys" I told him.

"Itachi, this is Kushina, my mom" I told him and pointed to my mom.

"This is Minato, my dad and my Aniki, Kyuubi." I finished with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Itachi said with a small smile.

He then got on one knee and grabbed my aniki's hand and gave it a kiss. My brother looked like lobster by the time Itachi sat back on the couch.

I decided it was the right time to say it.

"Guys, I decided to go to the resort, after giving it some thought I feel that it will help me escape from here" I told them with my serious voice.

"We'll have your things ready by tomorrow hun" my mom said with her kind voice.

I went up the stairs and into my room.

I flopped on it and grabbed the tennis ball that was next to the nightstand and started throwing it up on the air and I caught it when it landed.

It wasn't as though I really wanted to go to the resort but I felt tired of it.

I wanted new scenery, something that didn't remind me of those 4 people.

I'm not the person to easily hate on others but what they did to me was totally unforgivable and they would pay in the future.

Right now wasn't the time for that; my first priority was to pack my things.

I grabbed my orange suitcase and packed everything in neat piles and zipped it when I was done. I then put it back into its closet.

I felt tired since I didn't do much exercise. I washed and dried my face in my bathroom; it was installed in my room which was very convenient.

It felt a bit hot so I unlocked the window and raised it up a bit. I felt the cool breeze of the night brush against my skin.

I went to bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

* * *

My breath quickened when I was outside his window.

I noticed it was slightly ajar.

I was hoping to come and talk to him and hopefully he was awake.

When I climbed, I peeked into his room and went inside and softly landed on the floor.

I went over to him to find him asleep. It smelled like vanilla surprisingly. I looked at his sleeping face and caressed his cheek. He smiled. It took my breath away, he was beautiful.

I wanted to apologize and I hoped that he heard it even in his sleep.

"I….I'm s..s..sorry Naruto" I stuttered out, that was my first time apologizing to someone. It was hard I didn't know how people could do it.

I dove in and kissed his lips. I didn't expect him to respond. He moaned as I slithered my tongue in his mouth. He tasted sweet like vanilla. I was addicted I kissed him a bit more until I felt my pants tighten. It felt too hot for comfort. I froze when I saw his eyes fluttering open.

The room was dark so he couldn't see me well. I got off of him and left as quickly and quietly as I could, unfortunately it didn't go as planned.

Once I was outside of his room and into the bushes that I painfully fell into while making my haste escape. I couldn't believe that I kissed him and had gotten hard. I didn't know what I felt for him anymore; it was like something came over me. What was happening to me?

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

* * *

I felt someone caressing my cheek.

It felt nice and I allowed a smile to slip out. I couldn't hear the words that were spoken. All of the sudden I felt a pair of lips kissing me. I moaned they were soft and were demanding. A tongue slithered in my mouth they tasted good like strawberries.

I felt the room temperature rise and my pants tighten. I fluttered my eyes to see the mystery person. I only saw a silhouette. The person escaped before I could do anything else.

I smiled as I went back to sleep. That stranger made my day, even though i should find it creepy I felt like it was someone familiar.

My eyes flew open it was Sasuke.

I lightly touched my lips. I felt my face burn.

_'Dammit, Sasuke why do I love you, yet hate you'_

Wait Love?

I don't love that teme and I never will.

At least that's what I believe.

* * *

**A/N: This is the rewrite for chapter 3. I really like how these chapter rewrites are coming out. Anyways thank you for reading and sorry for making them a bit short. Until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The strange redhead and a Stalker's Warning

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back and sorry for updating so late had stuff to do and today is my birthday so meh why not update? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and it makes your day a bit nicer and there might be a surprise for you guys. Warning: This is YAOI as in guyxguy don't like? How the hell did you get here? Review because believe it or not it does make me smile when you guys review. Now onto the story.**

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

* * *

I felt myself being twirled and then I got a notice of my surroundings. The walls were made of white marble and gold decorations were adorning the walls. I noticed there were women in ball gowns with masks and the men wearing suits that were elegant and classy.

"Your eyes should be on me and no one else my prince" a mysterious voice suddenly said.

'_Prince?'_ I thought with slight confusion. Since when was I a prince. I looked up and saw a pale face and the dark eyes of a certain teme. He was wearing a black mask that covered half of his face. I looked down and noticed I was wearing a white suit and as well as a mask.

"Excuse me?" I said as I pushed him away and angrily stomped to the double door entrance. I was stopped by a hand that grabbed my forearm.

"Wait, did I do something to make you mad, prince?" he answered me in a slight panic in his voice.

"I don't want to dance" I answered him quietly. It happened so fast that I couldn't stop it. He kissed me. I pushed him and slapped him. He had no right to do that considering the things he'd done to me. Then everything turned white.

* * *

I sat up with wide eyes. What the hell did I just dream? I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I answered in a hoarse voice.

"I just wanted to tell you that mom and dad have your flight ticket. You'll be leaving tomorrow" my Aniki said in a disheartened voice.

"Ok" I answered him.

I went downstairs and went to the kitchen. My mom had cooked omelets that had tomatoes in them. It was one of my favorites too. I felt my phone vibrate and there was an unknown number. I answered it and was unexpectedly surprised.

"What do you want?" I asked her in an unemotional voice. The perks of being around an Uchiha was how to have a blank face and voice took years to perfect too.

'_Could you meet me in the courtyard in front of the school it's the same as last time.' _

"Fine" I answered her. I didn't even know why I bothered to meet with her now I'm curious about what she wants to say to me.

* * *

I immediately spotted her pink hair. It was disgusting how in "love" I was. Just seeing her got on my nerves.

"Hey" I called out to her.

She stood up and raised her hand and slapped me right across the face. It hurt like a bitch the whore was going to pay. It was totally unexpected too.

I punched her in the gut and hard I didn't take martial art classes for nothing even with my body I managed to do some moves.

"Why did you slap me?" I asked her in an angry voice.

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun you fat pig. He doesn't want you around him. I bet he finds you revolting." She gasped out.

"Heh, it's funny that _you _should be saying that since he practically pushes you away when you try to get close" I mocked her with a laugh. My evil side was coming out and after all these years too.

I left her but not without a parting gift. It was a red envelope that contained things that could destroy her and it would serve and important part in my future plans.

I smirked evilly to myself. No one messed with me and left unharmed.

If my name wasn't Naruto Namikaze.

* * *

"I'm home" I called out as I entered the house.

"Welcome home, sweetie oh that reminds me here's the plane ticket" She told me in an unreadable voice.

I looked at the plane ticket. Nervousness filled me.

What if I didn't like it there?

Would anyone talk to me?

Would I drop out on the first day?

"Naruto, don't worry about it everything will be fine you might even meet some new people" my dad told me in a happy voice.

That didn't help one bit but I knew I could make it. I went to sleep early and I blacked out once my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating. What was up with everyone calling me?

"Mm Hello?" I croaked out

'_Naruto I heard you were leaving today?_' Itachi said in a soft voice

"Yeah I am, are you going to see me off or are you coming just to see Aniki?" I teased him

'_You know I will always be there for you baka and I'm coming to see you off not Kyuubi, though that's just a bonus'_ he answered me

"Yeah,Yeah it's almost time for me to go so I'll start getting ready goodbye Tachi" I told him.

'_Goodbye Naru'_ he answered with a huff.

I giggled to myself Itachi never failed to amuse me. I took a quick shower and dressed in comfortable clothes. I knew the flight was going to take some time so why not dress comfortably.

I grabbed my suitcase and went down the stairs.

"Are you a ticket?" I heard Itachi say.

"No, I'm not" my Aniki said.

"Cause you got fine written all over you" he answered.

I snickered to myself cheesy lines never failed to amuse me. Even if they did humiliate my dear, yet evil Aniki.

"I'm ready" I called out.

I got in my mom's car and dad got in his with Aniki and Tachi. I smiled fondly to myself as I remembered how we gave each other those silly nicknames and all because I was too lazy to say his whole name.

Before I knew it we were already at the airport.

There were a lot of hugs and tears. I was surprised I even got out of there alive. I walked away from them and I looked back at them.

I smiled; a genuine one that I only showed to some people. I saw them crying a bit more. I shook my head, honestly they were such softies.

I went to the front desk and showed her my ticket and all the necessary things that were needed.

I left the suitcase where it needed to be. It was time to board the plane and I sat down and looked out the window. I was sure going to miss Japan but I needed to do this sooner or later.

I saw a red head sit next to me. I studied him.

He was overweight like me, he had blood red hair, it seemed his eyes were surrounded by black rings; probably birthmarks since I had strange ones too.

He had teal eyes and had a tattoo on his temple; the kanji for love. I noticed he was looking at a brochure with disdain. It was the resort's name on the cover.

"Hey, you're going there too?" I asked him with interest

"Yes, I am" he answered me.

"I hope we can be friends, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?"

"Garaa Sabaku"

"Please take care of me" I answered him with one of my genuine smiles.

"Likewise" he answered me.

'This might not be horrible' I thought to myself as I looked out at the window. We were airborne.

We were going to America. I hope I make it because this was where my change was going to start.

* * *

**A/N: This concludes the chapter guys. Sorry for making it is also the end of the rewrite I just fixed up the chapters from before and the ones after these are the same. I hope you enjoyed the changes and that it wasn't too horrible. Thank you and until next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Back and Better than ever.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't really like the last chapter 5 so I'm rewriting some parts like the lime will defiantly be deleted and I'll take it slow so don't expect too much action from now on but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will also have 2 OC but they are twins and they are in a relationship. So basically its twincest and I hope none of you are offended by it and yes both of them are guys so if you don't want me to add them just say so in your review. I was so happy about what you guys reviewed that I decided to write this chapter so two updates in two days! Thank you to the ones that wished me a happy birthday and I decided to do the time skip. This is YAOI. Don't like? I don't need your opinion only my reader's. Review like seriously you guys make my day by it like the recent reviews. I hope this one is longer than the other ones because my creative juices are flowing ^.^. Enough of my ranting and enjoy this chapter ne?**

* * *

(3rd person P.O.V)

* * *

A figure walked up to the steps of a cherry red Victorian styled house. Behind him were two redheads and all three were pulling along suitcases. It was August 26th at exactly 5:00 p.m when Naruto Uzumaki, Garaa Sabaku and Nagato Uzumaki came back and the chaos would finally begin.

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

* * *

I knocked on the door of the house I used to live in 4 years ago. I smirked to myself they would be very surprised since I didn't bother to tell them when I arrived to Japan. Though I admit I already missed the resort and everyone there but some of my other friends that were like me came back to Japan again so I'd see them again soon. The door opened and I saw the face of my shocked mom.

"Mom, I'm back did you miss me?" I asked in a teasing voice.

I saw tears well up as she made a weird noise and hugged the stuffing out of me.

"Mom, calm down I'm not going anywhere" I told her with a smile on my face.

"Minato, Kyuubi Naru-chan is back home" she cried out with a happy voice.

I saw a flash of red and yellow as I was attacked by crushing hugs. I could barely breathe.

Thank kami-sama that they saw that or they could've killed me on the spot.

"Naruto you're back son" my dad said in a happy voice with a smile that made his eyes crinkle at the edges.

"Kit I'm so happy you came back" my Aniki started bawling and my mom hugged him to console him couldn't say it worked though.

"Wait, you guys I want you to meet my two friends" before I could say anything my mom interrupted me.

"Sweetie, Nagato is your cousin" she told me with a small chuckle.

I turned to look at him and he nodded his head to confirm that.

"Oh, well this is Garaa, Garaa Sabaku." I introduced him. He was a bit antisocial but he opened up to everyone in the resort, and for that I was very thankful.

"Nice to meet you" my family all chorused together. That was scary yet pretty cool.

"Before we do anything else, mom can Gaa-chan and Naga-chan stay with us until they get a place to stay?" I asked her with my angel voice as I liked to dub it.

I did notice the glares that were sent by two red-heads. I snickered to myself; apparently they didn't like my little nicknames for them.

"Of course they can, you two boys can stay as much as you want the more the merrier, consider yourselves as family." She said in a happy voice. I swore I saw sparkles surrounding her but maybe it was just my eyes.

Maybe I should make an appointment with the eye-doctor yeah maybe I should do that. Who knows I might need some glasses.

"I'm fine with it and as my wife said it consider yourselves family and make yourselves at home boys" my dad said with a smile. I was glad I had accepting parents and not uncaring parents.

"Yay, I have more people to torment errs… I mean to love yeah." Aniki said with a happy voice. Aniki you sure did a good job in covering your slip.

We all went inside and my dad started to show them to their rooms. I needed to tell my mom something so I pulled her away.

"Mom, I need to tell you something" I told her in a serious voice.

"Of course sweetie, what is it?"

"Garaa was disowned by his parents and he has nowhere else to go so I was wondering if he could live with us and the same thing happened to Nagato" I told her in a sad voice.

"That's horrible sweetie and of course they can live with us, and why were they disowned?" she asked me in a worried voice.

"They told their parents that they were gay and they didn't take it good, I mean they even _disowned_ them, people should be more opened minded to these things" I told her in a teary voice I wanted to cry at the unfairness of the world but it was just the way it was.

"I know sweetie they should be and don't worry I will support all of you, do you understand me?" she told me softly.

"Of course mom and really thank you for everything even if I don't always tell you I'm glad you're my mom" I told her while having tears in my eyes.

She blushed and started to cry. My mom was so softhearted but that was one of the things I loved about her.

"That reminds me we are having a family meeting in the living room like right now" she said while sniffling.

We walked into the living room to find that everyone was already there.

"We were going to say this the moment we saw you but we got caught up in an emotional rollercoaster, but we enrolled a three of you into high school" my mom said in a happy voice.

"How did you know I was going to bring these two?" I asked in a confused voice.

"Well we got information from the resort and we know that you are a kind soul Naruto so we figured; why not help?, and Naruto I didn't know about what you told me we only knew basic information" My mom rushed out.

"Well thank you mom, for everything it means a lot" I answered her with a smile.

"Before you boys go, we know you got a drivers license and motorcycle ones too so we bought you boys motorcycles, and before you go school starts tomorrow and your uniforms are in your closets now let's check out your sweet rides" my dad smirked as he finished his sentence.

We all ran to the garage and saw our motorcycles shiny and brand new.

They were the sportbikes. They were built for speed and that's exactly what got our blood pumping.

One was blood red it had a small raccoon on the side of it and it practically sparkled.

The second one was midnight black and had no markings on it, it was pretty cool.

The last one was orange, my favorite color and it had a small red fox with nine tails on the side. Well, I guess I just found out which one was mine.

Each bike had a helmet that complimented the bikes.

It was time for me to make my comeback, I could just feel it in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep and that was weird since I usually blacked out once I was in bed. I kept thinking about that teme.

'_Why? After all this time why does he keep worming himself in my head?'_

It didn't take too long for me to sleep after that.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock.

"Shit, I'm going to be late" I said in a frantic voice.

I took a quick shower and dressed in my uniform. It consisted of black pants.

With a white button up and a black uniform blazer we were given red ties, and I admit it I looks smoking hot. I smirked to myself as I checked out my reflection.

I was brought out of my stupor as I glanced at my clock.

I ran down the stairs and out the door but not before I got a pop tart from my mom's outstretched hand, she knew I would have woken up late.

I got my keys and got on my bike that (thankfully was outside thanks to Garaa and Nagato.)

We took off and speeded towards the school it only took us 15 minutes to get there and we parked them in the motorcycle lanes which were in front of the school's entrance.

The school was very large I size and was painted a cream color. In front of the doors were steps that we had to climb. We saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Konoha High' I snorted what an original name.

We went to the office and got our schedules. We all got the same schedule. Our homeroom was Biology with Iruka. His class was in room 205. We all smiled to each other. Iruka was a close family friend and he even visited us in the U.S.

It must be in the second floor. We walked down the hall and up the stairs until we assumed that it was the second floor. We spotted the room number 205 and we walked to it. Nagato opened the door and we walked in after him.

"There you guys are, what I tell you about being late?" we were assaulted by Iruka's nagging voice.

"Sorry Iruka-san _someone_ couldn't wake up on time" Nagato said in a smooth voice.

I glared at him.

He smirked.

"Well, introduce yourselves the class" Iruka said in a defeated voice.

We stood next t the desk and Nagato started.

"I'm Nagato Uzumaki, please take care of me" he said while bowing. I admit he did look pretty cool. He smirked. Again.

'That bastard knew what I thinking'

"I'm Garaa Sabaku, please take care of me" he bowed and let me step up and do my introduction.

I smirked and said in a cool tone.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, please take care of me" I bowed and saw the shocked faces of four certain people.

"Thank you, Nagato could you sit next to Pein, he'll be your biology partner. Garaa, sit next to Neji he'll be your partner. Naruto sit next to Sasuke, he'll be yours." Iruka commanded to us.

"ooooooohhhhh, Iruka I didn't know you shipped we with Sasuke" I cooed at him while smirking.

"Just, go to your seat Naruto, go" Iruka said with an exasperated voice.

We walked to very back but before I arrived I saw familiar face from the resort, she was sitting next to the pink-haired whore. Oh joy, now I hope she doesn't catch that bubblegum bitch's bitchiness, Hm that rhymed.

"Yo, Ino how've you been, how long has it been?" I drawled in a curious voice.

"Hey there hot stuff it's been like two months and I see you haven't changed" she answered with a smirk.

"Well I guess I haven't but neither have you and Ino, Mario and Marcello are fine."

"Really?! That's a relief do you know anything else?" she asked me with the relief evident in her voice.

"Apparently they are enrolling into this school so we'll get to see them in a bit." I answered her with a smile.

"Naruto get to your seat and you better update the news on those two, they are worse than you are." Iruka interrupted us.

"Iruka-sensei I'm hurt to hear you say that since you love me so much" I dramatically answered him.

I saw a book flying towards be it was going to hit my face. I outstretched my hand and caught it.

I threw it back to Iruka and he also caught it. I snorted he should've known better.

I heard gasps after that heh I wondered how attentive these people could be, after all what would a show be without its audience?

I walked to the back to the room. I saw the disapproving faces of Garaa and Nagato.

I shrugged couldn't face away from a challenge. I knew I was going to get an earful for this later but I could really care less maybe they'd forget. It was self-defense but I doubted they would believe me.

I sat down and faced the front.

"Hn, dobe you've changed" I heard Uchiha say with a disgusted voice.

I ignored him, in the past that would be a very un-Naruto action but I've changed and in my opinion for the better.

I had to plan my revenge on those four people. The question was who would be my first victim. I smirked to myself and it was my evil one. This year will be a year to remember.

One thing for sure is that everything will change. For the better? Who knows but I'll make sure it'll be hell on earth for them.

* * *

**A/N: In my opinion I think I like this chapter better than the original and sorry for writing the other one so crappy I hope this one is better than the original. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The crew

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone but I was kind of in a writer's block I had absolutely no idea what to write for this chapter but I got a bunch of ideas this morning so I'm like why not write a chapter. Warning this is YAOI as in boy x boy I shouldn't really warn because I assume you guys can read. Review because it makes me happy and really warm inside. Enough of my blabbering and enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

* * *

I got up as the bell signaled that is was time for second period. Before I could get out to the aisle I got attacked by a body, no it was more like a hug than an attack.

I looked down to see blonde hair.

"Ino, would you please get off of me" I groaned, surprisingly she had superhuman strength or something close to that. Woman scared me and terrified me so I was never really attracted to them.

"Naruto, Garaa, and Nagato the guys are here!" she exclaimed in a happy voice.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"No way" Garaa said with a small smile on his face.

"Yes way, they said they'll meet us in lunch and that they can't wait to see us." She continued in an excited voice.

"That's great and all but Ino could you get a move on" Nagato said in an unreadable voice.

I saw Ino smirk, this would not be good.

"Although your boyfriend's won't be here" she said

"Don't you miss your boyfriend, Naga-chan" Ino continued in a wickedly sweet voice.

I snorted as I saw his face light up like a Christmas tree. I outright laughed when I saw him cover his face.

"Guys stop bullying Nagato, I think he's had enough already" Garaa said in a demanding voice.

"Coming from someone who was sucking face with his boyfriend in a _public_ park" Ino said in a playfully evil voice.

"He is not my boyfriend and it just happened it doesn't mean he automatically is" Garaa said with a red face it made him look like a lobster. I laughed more and louder.

"Naruto you shouldn't laugh because isn't Sai your boyfriend?" She said with an evil voice.

"Eh, no he isn't" I responded to her in a calm voice.

"Uhuh then why were you limping and cursing him that day" she replied with a smirk.

"The fucker thrusted his three fingers in me but I managed to make him unconscious, he slipped some beer in my water" I answered her in an angry voice.

"Wait, so he didn't take your virginity?" Nagato asked me.

"Of course not" I said in an uninterested voice.

I saw them look at each other.

"Did you two do something to him?" I asked in a suspicious voice.

"Well, we might have done something but that's not important because if we don't hurry we'll be late" Nagato said in a nervous voice.

"Uhuh" I drawled

I felt someone bump me from behind. I turned and looked to see the pissed off face of one certain Uchiha. Why did he look mad? I would never understand that teme.

He walked by us and walking behind him were two very pissed off people by the names Neji and Pein.

What was their problem? I saw Ino sporting a knowing smile. Women sure were strange creatures but I'm sure she knew something.

We hurried to second period. It was room 209 and the teacher was Kakashi Hatake. I smirked, so the pervert was a teacher. The class was a Sex Ed one typical of him.

I smirked at them and showed them the paper. We all started snickering.

We arrived at the door and we opened it.

"Yo, Kakashi, you're on time?" I drawled in a bored voice.

"Well I heard three of my favorite pupils were transferring to this school so I wanted to be on time for their arrival" He said in a perverted tone.

I had no idea how he managed to use that tone but whatever.

I suddenly got an idea. I motioned some hand signs to Garaa and Nagato.

They knew what they were and I saw them nod.

"Hey, Kakashi would you mind if I borrowed your phone?" I asked him in a normal voice.

"Sure, but what for?" he asked me.

"I need to make a call and this is extremely important" I told him in a grave voice.

"Ok" he said in a defeated voice.

"I need to bring Nagato along it's important for him to talk to her too" I told him.

"What about Garaa?" he asked.

"Garaa can't hear this yet" I answered him.

He raised an eyebrow and gestured us to go outside of the class.

We walked outside of the door and walked down the hall a bit so we wouldn't be heard.

"I'll impersonate a moaning woman and you do Kakashi's voice is it ok?" I asked Nagato.

"Yeah, I'll call him now".

I saw him click Iruka's contact number.

"_Kakashi, what did I tell you about calling me in the middle of a class?_" I heard Iruka say in an angry tone.

"Ah hmmm ahh kaka- give me more" I started to moan in a woman's voice.

"You like that eh, I'll give you more" Nagato said in Kakashi's voice.

"No, not on your desk it'll get dirty" I moaned a bit more.

"It doesn't matter, I just want you" Nagato continued.

"Ahh ahh no don't do that, I'm close" I continued with my woman voice.

We ended the call there and we rushed to the classroom. We opened the door and walked in calmly.

I handed Kakashi his phone he pocketed once he got it.

I smirked to myself in my head shit was going to hit the fan and in a few seconds too.

The door was slammed open and in came a fuming Iruka. He saw Kakashi and punched him.

"I thought you loved me" Iruka screamed.

"Dolphin-chan calm down I do love you" Kakashi said in a startled voice.

"Then why did you call me and let me hear you have sex with a woman!?" Iruka said while sobbing.

"Iruka I haven't called you" Kakashi said in a confused voice.

"Right now you called me and I heard you have sex" Iruka continued as he tried to stop the tears.

"The only ones who have used my phone were Naruto and Nagato" Kakashi said in an accusing tone.

"Kakashi are you ok, because we haven't used your phone" I told him with an innocent voice.

"I'll make you regret this, all three of you" Kakashi said in a dark voice.

"We haven't done anything, Kakashi you're just blaming us for your infidelity" Garaa said in an uninterested voice.

"I have never cheated and all three of you know this" Kakashi said in an unreadable voice.

"Why don't you stop blaming us ne?" I asked him in a sweet tone.

"Sit next to Sasuke, Neji and Pain in the back" Kakashi said in an evil voice, I was sure he had something up his sleeve.

I had a bad feeling but I shook it off we were going to get the consequences.

He calmed down Iruka and sent him back to his classroom.

Great they were in this class too.

We decide to mix it up a bit.

Garaa sat next to Pein. I sat next to Neji and Nagato sat next to Sasuke. Class surprisingly went by fast as did 3rd and 4th period all three of them were in those classes too and we had to sit with them again.

It was finally time for lunch.

We walked towards the cafeteria, we immediately spotted them and walked towards them.

"Hey you guys" I singsong.

I saw Choji stop eating his chips, Shikamaru actually waking up and he sat up and looked at us.

Kiba started shining, Hinata started blushing (again) I had no idea that a human being could blush so much and in short periods of time.

Lee smiled big (he changed his style and no longer wore green, and he plucked his eyebrows, changed his hairstyle too, he no longer said the word youthful overall he looked smoking hot). Kankuro snorted (he also changed his style and no longer had his markings).

"Of course we did" Choji said.

I spotted Kankuro wrap his arm around Kiba's waist I felt a chill and shivered.

I got information on them from my Aniki and knew everyone that was sitting there.

Speaking of Aniki I saw him sit with his friends. He looked at me, smiled and waved at me too. I waved back at him.

I smirked when I saw that Itachi sat next to him and wrapped his arm around his waist. I took a picture of them maybe it could be blackmail in the near future or just embarrassment material for Aniki.

I looked at a crowded table and saw that _they_ were there.

Their table consisted of Karin, Sakura and Tenten (the whores). Suigetsu the shark of the group no but really he even had pointy sharp teeth. Jugo the quiet one he was actually ok, the guy never talked like literally.

Shino he was no longer wearing a coat and the glasses he looked hot too.

I smirked as I saw him glare at Kankuro. Shino has a crush on Kiba but unfortunaly Shino ditched Kiba for Sasuke and Neji, I'm guessing Pein joined in a bit later.

Sasuke, Neji and Pein, sat next to Shino.

All four of them actually are the leaders of their table.

Shino was absent the day they told me they didn't like me so I couldn't trust him since he was one of them. I looked back to our table.

"Kankuro, you better get your hands off of Kiba because his boyfriend is drilling holes in you" I said in a teasing voice.

He smirked. We sat down on the available seats and got quite the show.

Kankuro captured Kiba's lips in a heated kiss. Kiba started moaning and he started clinging to Kankuro's clothes.

Tongues were seen and I had to admit it _was_ pretty hot. They separated and once Kiba realized what they had done he started to blush.

Kankuro was helping Kiba with his revenge; all of us were they even said they would help me too. I smirked and we all made cat calls at them.

"He looks very pissed off Kiba congrats" I said while looking back at their table.

"Why thank you, kind Naruto" He answered me with a smirk.

A bam was heard and every one of us in the cafeteria turned and looked. We heard music play and we spotted two people.

The song that was playing was one of my favorites too.

'_If you gave me a chance I would take it'_

'_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it'_

'_When I am with you there's no place I'd rather be"_

'_No place I'd rather be'_

"Did you guys miss us?" A teasing voice asked over the sound of the music.

They walked over to our table.

He had a teasing smirk and the other one was expressionless.

I stood up and outstretched my arms. I got a hug from both of them.

"Welcome back" I said with a smirk.

"It's good to finally be back." They both answered at the same time.

Our trump cards had finally arrived and it would change everything.

* * *

**A/N: okay so I'll be ending that there. I hope you guys enjoyed this There will only be a bit of Kiba and Kankuro but never fear Kiba and Shino will end up together too. The people who Naruto sat with were all from the resort so they all used to be overweight but now they are healthy and skinny. The revenge will come in the next chapters so sorry if you were expecting it in this chapter. BTW remember that Naruto has a lot of connections so he can do a lot of things. One of my OC's will have headphones so that's why I said music was heard and the music will be playing and a lot. Review it makes me happy. Until next time guys. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The start of the revenge and the jealous duck!?

* * *

**A/N: Woo aren't you guys happy that updated? I kind of had a few ideas so I'm like why not write them up. It's Labor Day so it's a Monday here in Texas. Warning: This is YAOI as in boy x boy. Don't flame or else I'll set my army of readers behind your arse. Thank you akanexsuzumiya for being my 100****th**** follower you get 100 cookies or cupcakes or whatever you want. Enough of my rambling and onto the story.**

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

* * *

"Naru-chan" I heard Mario say in a playful tone.

"What is it" I asked with slight caution, you'd never know what he would be up to.

"Why don't we make a certain duck jealous?" He continued in that tone of his.

It felt like the twins never did change.

Mario still had the brown curly and yet wavy hair that reached his shoulder, his warm brown eyes, and let's not forget he had a killer smile but he was a perverted anime, manga lover.

Marcello on the other hand was Mario's total opposite. He had slight wavy white hair that reached his shoulders.

His cold magenta eyes that only looked warm and inviting when he talked to all of us.

He was still expressionless though but when it came to Mario he'd show all of his emotions on his sleeve.

Those two would be the death of me one day.

Even though their visit was a little unexpected it would help me think of a plan for Tenten.

"Of course, what do you want me to do" I said while smirking.

"Why don't we make out and there will be an occasional grope here and there, and Marcello please don't get mad at me because you know I love you and I'd like to see that duck's reaction." He rushed out.

"Mario you know that I will always love you and its fine by me since you are helping Naruto, all of us are." Marcello finished with a surprisingly warm smile.

"Thank you and I love you too. Always?" I hear Mario say in a happy voice.

"Always" I saw Marcello smile as he said that.

I mentally squealed, Dammn they were too cute for their own good, deep down that's what I wanted. Someone to love me, to care for me and I wanted to have those sweet moments too.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt weight being settled on my lap.

My chin was grabbed by soft hands and I was eye to eye with Mario.

"Are you ready?" Mario asked me with a playful voice.

"You make it sound like it's my first time having sex" I whispered to him.

He snickered softly.

"Yeah I am" I finally answered him.

He leaned close until our lips were pressed together. I tilted my head to the right and opened my mouth a bit. Our tongues met and twisted together.

I felt a bit hot and kissed him with force. He responded eagerly. He started to grind on me and I thrusted upwards and groped his backside a bit.

He started to roll his hips and I felt the pressure on my crotch. I felt a bit breathless and I separated from him. My hair was tousled since Mario's fingers were tangled in them.

His lips were red and swollen sand my lips were probably in the same state.

"Wow, that was like hot" I heard Ino say in a breathless voice.

"Holy fuck, Naruto you gave us quite the show" I heard Kiba say in a shocked voice.

I felt the weight lifted up and saw that Marcello was carrying Mario princess style.

I looked at Aniki's table. I saw him smirk and he gave me thumbs up. I smirked at him and made kiss faces. He started laughing and then all of us at our table were laughing.

"Naruto, it seems that you made someone look a bit mad" Kiba said while laughing.

I looked back at _their _table and saw the shocked faces of everyone there and the angry face of a certain teme.

I turned back and faced everyone.

"Mission accomplished Mario" I said in a happy voice. On the contrary of popular belief I wasn't that stupid but I also wasn't too smart. I could be cunning when I needed to be.

"I'm glad" Mario said in a satisfied voice.

"Mario expects punishment later tonight" Marcello said in his expressionless voice.

"Why?" Mario asked in a teary voice.

"For giving me a show that I wasn't a part of, who knew my little lion could be so _lewd_" Marcello said in a seductive voice.

I snorted as I saw Mario gulp. It was about time he was taught a lesson but it would probably be a sexual one but a lesson was a lesson.

That reminded me I had to make an announcement.

I clapped my hands loudly to get everyone's attention. They took their eyes (and ears) away from the pair.

"Everyone, I need you to come to house tonight, we have things to plan" I said in a sinister voice.

"Sure, Naruto I'll _come_ to your house_ tonight_" I heard Kiba say in a serious voice.

We all started to laugh. Way to go Kiba you know how to make a serious situation into a joke.

"Good one Kiba" I said in between laughs.

"At what time exactly" I heard Ino say in a curious voice.

"At 6 or 7 is that fine with anyone" I asked.

They all nodded their heads.

"Will there be food" Choji asked in a demanding voice.

"You know there will always be food." I answered him with my serious voice.

Before we could do anything else the bell rang.

The rest of the day passed by like a breeze.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

It was around 6:00 when the first knock was heard.

I came face to face with Mario and Marcello.

"Come in" I told them.

"Sorry for intruding" They both said at the same time as they toed off their shoes at the front of the door.

A few minutes later everyone else arrived.

We had to put all of our minds together to device the plan.

Tenten was my first victim and opening act now, what would her fate bring her?

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm ending this chapter short and give me ideas for the revenge guys like seriously. It doesn't matter what type it is I just need to hear opinions or ideas. Review guys ne? Until next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The plan comes together and gets in motion

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone sorry for updating a bit late but I haven't been in high spirits lately because of school. It's like a pain but there are some people who make it worth it. If you actually read my notes thank you like really I appreciate everyone for encouraging and giving me tips. Sorry for sounding like such a sap but I hope you guys like this. Warning this is YAOI as in boyxboy. I'm pretty sure you guys get the message though. Review it makes me happy. Onto the story.**

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

The air felt electrocuted and tense. I smirked to myself and chuckled a bit. As I started to say something someone beat me to it.

"Why is everyone so tense?" Mario asked with a smirk on his face.

"Mario is right you guys need to loosen up, it's not like a funeral is going to happen" Ino said in an impatient voice.

"Well it might've as well have been happening, I can't eat like this" Choji said in a tone that matched Ino's.

We were currently seated in the meeting room of my house. Heavens knows what my parents were thinking when they installed it but it was useful in this situation.

"Shikamaru did you bring a disposable computer?" I asked him.

He simply held up his bag and took it out.

"Excellent" I simply said

There was a loud bang as the door to the room opened; Lee came in with a smile on his face.

"I have the information you asked for" he said with a triumphant smile.

"Good, now is everyone here?" I asked.

I received a nod from every one of them.

I signaled for someone to start talking.

"I have an idea" Hinata timidly said.

We all heard her clearly since we were together for almost 5 years; it was easy to understand her.

"Go ahead" I said with a smile on my face.

"Ok" she huffed and took a breath in.

I smiled as I saw determination on her face; well it was more like her eyes showed it. I was proud of her even though I didn't show it much.

"Lee, could you hand me the papers of that website" she asked with a sweet tone.

Lee handed her the papers.

"As I assumed you guys know about that popular website that is named Sweet Sweet Love, a very stupid name but it's popular nonetheless" she said in a loud and clear voice.

In times for making her point she transformed into a totally different person but it was all part of her training in the resort, Maria, her instructor would've been proud to see her like this.

"In the papers that Lee has given me about Tenten and her… association with this website and she is obsessed with it and you know what else she is obsessed with?" she continued.

"With sex of course" Mario declared in a loud voice.

His vulgarity would have no end. Kami-sama please save him, wait no more like save us from him.

He sneezed and he looked at me after he did.

_Shit!_ I turned the other way, he was suspicious of me and a suspicious Mario is not what I needed right now.

"Correct, but she is also obsessed with this young man" she answered after Mario was done.

The screen rolled down, the lights turned off and the projector projected the picture of one smug Neji Hyuuga.

I heard Garaa growl softly.

I smirked it seemed that Garaa would not want to share the pale eyed Hyuuga. He denied that he was not attracted to Neji at all. Honestly he could be so dense sometimes.

"We will create a profile with Neji's name and she will certainly stalk him. Once we add her we will toy with her and tell her that we "love" her." She said with a smile on her face.

"I like the idea, but let me add something to that part" Mario said with a devilish tone.

This was so not going to be good; knowing him there was always going to be a sex reference.

"Go ahead" Hinata said in a commanding voice.

"We all know how much of a whore she can be so if she asks for a dick picture, we can send her a picture of a small one, she'll end up thinking that Neji has a small one and she'll probably spread a rumor-

Before he could say anything else someone's phone rang.

_If I could you write you a song to make you fall in love I would already have you under my arms._

_You got designer shades on_

_You never say hey or remember my name _

_It's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me. _

Then another one rang.

_Give me the booty _

_Look at that booty_

_Give me the booty_

_Booty booty booty_

"Ok this is getting ridiculous who's phones are ringing" I exclaimed.

_Oh yeah, alright, oh yeah, alright_

_I wanna make some babies I wanna get it on I wanna make you horny but I can't get it up_

_Why can't you get it up, why can't you get it up, why can't you get it up?_

_It must be your face or it's your body if it isn't your body then it must be your face. _

"Are all of you seriously doing this?" I exclaimed with frustration.

"Who's phone rang with the song, Cooler than me?" Marcello asked with an expressionless tone of voice. I don't even know how he managed to do that.

"Um, it's mine" Hinata answered.

I raised my eyebrow; she sure had interesting tastes in music.

She checked her phone and her brow rose up.

"Who is it?" I asked with slight irritation in my voice.

"It's Neji" She answered. Then she turned off her phone.

"Ok, then whose phone rang with the give me the booty song, or whatever you call it" I asked, no more commanded.

"Um, it was mine" Ino timidly raised her hand.

We all busted out laughing, even Shikamaru.

"Guuyyyyssss, it's not funny" she said while pouting.

"Oh wow, this is so, ha funny" Mario said while breathlessly laughing.

"Ok, whose phone rang with the song, Get it up" I asked while laughing.

"It was mine" Kiba said while chuckling.

"Who was it?" I asked with slight curiosity.

"Let me check" he answered.

His brow furrowed and he didn't look too happy.

"It was Shino" he answered after a painfully tense quiet passed through the room.

"How the hell did that bastard get your number!?" I roared out.

"I don't know" He answered me.

Kiba had one of those phones that even though you dint have a person in your contacts that if they call you it shows the name of the caller.

"Ok, sorry to hear that Kiba, but we'll help you soon enough" Mario said in a surprisingly serious voice.

"You can continue Mario" Hinata said in that powerful voice.

"Well as I was saying Tenten will probably spread a rumor about Neji's dick being small. She'll probably post up the pictures of it too. It won't be a picture of a real dick it'll be of a dildo," Mario continued.

He grabbed the backpack that he was carrying and got out a… what the hell!? The pervert took out a real-life looking dildo, even with the veins and stuff.

"Of course the bitch probably won't know the difference between a real one and a fake one even if it slapped her in the face. Once the rumor spreads it will most likely ruin Neji's reputation and we'll be hitting two birds with one stone but we'll tortur- I mean devise a plan to ruin Neji, what do you guy think?" He finished with a smile.

"I like it" Hinata said with a smirk.

"Does anyone have objections?" I asked.

No one said anything and it was decided.

"Shikamaru make an account with Neji's name, Hinata make sure that Neji doesn't use this website" I gave orders.

They immediately got on the job.

"For the rest of you I want you to contact," I took a deep deep breath

"Marciano, Fernando and Luciano" I said with an unreadable tone of voice.

They all gasped.

All three of them were Italian triplets that didn't look the same and the worst was that they were troublemakers. They were even worse than me- and that's saying a lot but Mario was on par with them. I shivered slightly.

"Are you sure about this" Ino said with worry in her voice.

"I'm absolutely sure, ring them up" I said with a certain voice.

The real show was about to begin.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it wasn't this wasn't too long but I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for adding OC's but they don't get to be in relationships with any of the crew. I add OC's to make it more interesting so I hope that you guys continue reading. Btw I'm planning on making a Kuroko no basket fanfiction and the pairing is Aomine x Kagami. I don't know if I should or should not write it so review and tell me if you would read it. I need more ideas guys it doesn't matter what type I just need them for the revenge. I'll update in like two weeks or so because of school and stuff. The website idea actually came from a friend and Tenten liking Neji was because of a reviewer. Thank you everyone like seriously. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: One instead of three with a twist

* * *

**A/N: Kon ni chi wa minna. Gosh I hope this update wasn't too late. I'm trying to learn Japanese you can see I don't know if I can learn it but I have faith. I'm not going to do the warning because I'm pretty sure you guys know what the genre is. I'm open to any ideas you guys can give me for the revenge. Review please, I'd like to know what you guys think. Anyways on to the story.**

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

* * *

"Attention everyone I need it now" I hear Mario command in an authoritave voice while raising his hands and clapping once.

We all turned our bodies toward him in curiosity, because who knows what Mario would offer.

"We need codenames for those 4 people, if we don't have them, then we might get caught faster" he started.

"Who says we'll get caught" Kankuro said in a disbelieved tone.

"I do, and do any of you have any ideas?" he asked.

"Ooooohhh, me, me, me" Ino said with an excited tone.

"Go ahead" He answered her.

"For Sakura why don't we name her the bubblegum trash" she said.

"Hmm I don't know but it's promising, any other ideas for Sakura's codename" Mario continued.

"What about Stalker trash" I said.

"I like it but I feel like something is missing" he responded back.

"Oh what about Boobless pink shit?" Marcello asked with his ever present monotone voice.

"That's way better" Ino said with a squeal.

I nodded my head with agreement.

"No one has any objections?" Mario asked.

No one said anything.

"Well then Sakura Haruno will be now known as Boobless pink shit" Mario declared while sniggering.

"What about Tenten?" I asked.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Mario voiced out.

Hinata raised her hand.

"Go ahead" he answered.

"Why don't we call her STD magnet" she said while smirking.

"I like it but I feel unsatisfied with that codename, anyone else?" Mario asked.

"What about Weaponless STD" I said.

"I like it" Hinata said with a smirk.

Mario nodded his head.

"Any objections?" he asked.

No one said anything.

"From now on Tenten will be known as Weaponless STD" Mario said while snickering.

"Ok, now for Neji do any of you have anything" he continued.

"Prissy Princess" Garaa immediately said.

"I like it' Mario said while smirking.

"Now, what about Sasuke" he continued.

"What about Sauceage?" I asked while chuckling.

"From now on Neji will be known as Prissy Princess and Sasuke will be known as Sauceage, as in Sausage but we will spell it s-a-u-c-e-a-g-e."

"Why spell it like that?" Lee asked.

"It's funnier with this spelling than the original spelling, Lee, that's why I stretched out my words and made it sound like that, unless you prefer Tomato Princess" I said while laughing a bit.

We all laughed after that.

"Yes! The call got through" Kiba exclaimed.

"Uhuh, eh really, I'll pass you to Naruto". Kiba said while on the phone.

I got the phone from Kiba and the last voice I expected to hear was Luciano's since Fernando or Marciano usually answered the phone.

"_Ciao little cousin_" Luciano's smooth and playful voice flowed through the speakers of the phone.

"Ciao, Luciano" I said after I mentally sighed. We weren't really cousins but Mario and Marcello _were_ my cousins even though we don't act like it.

"_What is it that you have called us for?" _he asked.

"What happened to the others?" I asked choosing not to answer his question since he knew what I wanted.

"_They have fallen ill and I'm afraid that they won't be able to come but if the offer still stands I could go_" he said with a sweet tone. You faker I know that was a fake tone.

"Its fine" I said after a few moments.

"_Great, I'll be there in two days, so I'll be there by Monday. I've already enrolled in the school. I'll enjoy our time together foxy"_ he said with a playful voice.

"Huh so you came prepared" I responded.

"_Well of course I wouldn't be a part of the most prestigious informants of Italy if I couldn't do that_" he responded.

"Ja ne cousin" I said with a tired voice.

"_Ciao my little fox"_ He said with a playful voice.

"Listen up everyone we have good and bad news" I declared loudly.

"We'll have the good news first" Ino said.

"Well the good news is that only one of the triplets is coming here" I said with an unreadable voice.

"What's the bad news?" Kiba asked.

"The bad news is that we got the worst one, Luciano" I said with slight panic in my voice.

"Oh no oh no no no no no, I don't want to die young" Ino wailed.

"We are dead" Kiba said with a depressed tone.

The rest of them were either white with what it appeared to be their soul coming out of their mouths and the others were like Kiba with a depressing aura. Except Mario and Marcello the former was smirking while the latter still had his ever present blank face.

I didn't even want to think how it would be once he arrived.

"By the way guys he's coming on Monday and he is already enrolled to our school" I said unaware of what I was about to release.

By the time I was done hell broke loose and it wasn't pretty.

* * *

Luciano's P.O.V

* * *

When I was done talking with the little fox I went to the bedroom that all three of us shared.

"So you are going to Japan little brother?" Fernando asked.

"Yes, I am I hope you two don't mind but this time I'm going alone" I answered them.

Marciano got off the phone once I was done talking.

"You aren't going alone, Luciano, it's our duty to protect you so we are going to the same flight and we're going to the same school as you" Marciano said while wearing a serious expression.

"Well, I guess it will be more interesting" I answered with a defeated tone.

"Luciano come, sit on my lap" Marciano commanded me.

I went over to him and sat down. I was met with a bruising kiss. My mouth was forced open with his tongue. I moaned a bit the rough treatment wasn't really my cup of tea, so when I felt blood in my mouth I pushed him away.

I had tears in my eyes and I saw his guilty expression. I was lifted from his lap by my other brother Fernando.

He sat me on his lap and gave me a soft and sweet kiss. I winded my arms around his neck.

When it came to these things I prefer Fernando than Marciano because Fernando gave me gentle loving touches while Marciano was the complete opposite.

Despite of my actions I preferred it when someone was gentle with me. I blushed a soft pink once when separated. Strings of saliva connected us. I was pulled away from him and I was in Marciano's embrace.

"It's time for us to pack up and go" Marciano said with a cold one.

Did I do something to make him mad? I wondered to myself as we left the room.

My older brother sure is weird.

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

* * *

Once everyone was settled we got back to work. Getting revenge sure was tiring but I will enjoy their suffering through it all.

Watch out you four vile creatures because you won't know what will hit you.

I smirked to myself. Things were going to get more interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for having this chapter cut short but I don't even know if what I'm writing is actually worth reading. Well anyways as you can see the triplets are in a relationship I know I was surprised that it turned out this way but I'm ok with it. I'm open to any ideas you guys have. So I guess review and thank you for reading my sorry excuse of a story. Sorry but I haven't been so happy and that's why I sound so depressing but I tried to make this chapter as happy as I can make it. Until next time and thank you for reading. By the way Kyuubi and Itachi are already a couple but they won't get much screen time because they got their time in earlier chapters. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The plan begins and three instead of one

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys I hope this update wasn't too late. If you haven't checked out my kuroko no basket fanfiction go and read it now. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for all of the author's notes but this is a real update. Onto the story.**

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

* * *

_I want you to take over control_

_T-t-t-take over control_

_I want you to take over control_

_Baby baby cant you see I'm giving all of me._

_I want you to take over control._

_Oh oh oh I want you to take over control._

"I don't really like this song" muttered Mario.

_But something about this beat got me hooked_

_I can't get enough _

_I can't get enough_

_This is taking me higher_

_Higher _

_Higher _

_Higher off the ground._

_I got this high without taking a pill. _

"That's more like it" he smirked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah we need upbeat music for this" he answered me

"You all look like it's a funeral in here, It's just Luciano, I'm way more worse than him" he continued.

"True" Ino muttered.

"Anyways back to what we were doing, um, what were we doing?" I asked.

"We were making up codenames for them, and we finished." Marcello said in his ever present blank voice.

"Ah" I answered him.

"It's done, I made an account in Neji's name, which was troublesome" Shikamaru said in his bored tone of his.

"Excellent" I said.

Ino rushed to where he was. She started to snicker.

"Look the whore found us really fast" she squealed with glee.

I smirked.

We all crowded around the computer screen and watched everything unfold before us.

**New Chat with:** **Two-bun Princess**

**Two-bun Princess: Hey Neji, I never thought that you would make an account.**

**Neji: I felt like it.**

**Two-bun Princess: Well now that you have one, do you want to sex chat?**

**Neji: It doesn't matter.**

**Two-bun Princess: **_**New picture message**_

"Holy shit, what the fuck!?" Mario yelled while looking a little green in the face.

Marcello closed his eyes and turned away also looking a little green.

Choji left the room; I think he went to throw up.

Kiba looked green and buried his face on Kankuro's shoulder.

Kankuro looked ill.

Hinata was running to the waste basket and throwing up.

Mario looked disgusted at her action and closed his eyes and plugged his ears. Marcello moved to cover him.

Now that I think about it Mario never did like people throwing up in front of him.

Shikamaru turned away from the screen and looked like he was praying.

Lee looked green in the face and turned away from the screen.

Ino was staring wide eyed and was green in the face; she turned away from the screen and started running towards the restroom.

Garaa looked disgusted.

Nagato was puking in the corner of the room in a waste basket.

I glanced at the screen an immediately turned away and grimaced.

I don't even know if anyone would find this attractive much less erotic.

Tenten sent us a picture of her vagina and it was opened really wide that you could see the inside.

I think she was on her period because a bunch of blood was pouring out.

There was even cum in there. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a few weeks.

I could actually smell it, figuratively of course.

My stomach churned.

**Two-bun Princess: I hope you like it; send me a dick picture please? I want to buy a dildo that looks like it so I can pleasure myself with it.**

We all recovered in a few minutes after we read her latest message.

"I have thy dildo" Mario declared

Lee had his camera ready and was poised to take the picture.

Mario positioned it so it looked like it was connected to a body.

He snapped the photo and took the chip out of it.

Shikamaru got it and connected to the computer and downloaded it.

He copied and pasted it on the site and sent it to the whore.

**Neji: New picture message **

**Two-bun Princess: It looks really good I want to suck on it and I want you inside me.**

**Two-bun Princess: New picture message. **

"EW" we all chorused together.

This time she sent us a picture of her pleasuring herself and there was another guy fucking her from behind and there was a bunch of blood around on the floor.

I heard someone throwing up in the background.

Shikamaru logged out.

"Ok, I'm pretty weird, but that was just plain disgusting" Mario said.

"You said it brother" Marcello said with a disgusted voice.

I cleared my throat.

They turned and looked at me.

"Well now that she's gotten the picture she'll most likely print them out in flyers and post them around the school"

"Already downloaded both of the pictures she sent" Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

Alright then, give the flash drive to Lee, he'll create the flyers.

Lee got to work immediately.

"Let me explain this, if any of you are confused" I started.

"Tenten will most likely put up flyers in the hallways, being the stupid whore she is she won't imagined that the pictures she sent are going to used against her" I continued.

"So that means that we are going to put up flyers that have her pictures to ruin her more than she is, and she'll be most likely get kicked out of the group for angering Neji, right?" Mario said.

"Yep" I said while smiling.

"Done!" Lee exclaimed.

"Print two-hundred copies" I said.

He got on the job.

I got out my phone and dialed my Aniki.

"_What do you need Naruto?"_ he asked.

"I need some of your minions to put up some flyers for me"

"_What type of flyers?"_ He asked.

"Flyers that can destroy Tenten completely"

"_Sure, I'll tell them_" he answered.

"Thank you Aniki" I said with gratitude.

"_Anything for you kit they are getting what they deserve"_ he answered me_._

"Bye and thanks again" I answered.

"_Bye and no problem kit_" he answered.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

When we got to school on Monday as I said Tenten did a handy job of advertising Neji's dick.

We also did a handy job of putting up pictures of her.

She was looking at one of the flyers that held pictures of her. Then a boy came up and saw it.

He started gagging and threw up on her.

It was too much to handle and we all started to snigger.

Then we saw Neji ripping a flyer that had the dick picture down in disbelief.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he came to stand next to him.

They started to whisper to each other.

After that they left.

I was hoping for more reaction but oh well.

At least we got Tenten.

She stomped past us.

That's when we lost it and started to full out laugh.

"This is so priceless" Mario managed to say while laughing.

"That's true" I said while laughing.

* * *

Time skip: Lunch Time

* * *

The whole cafeteria got quiet when they all saw them standing up.

Tenten was standing in front of them.

Sasuke began to speak, but Mario being my awesome cousin played some music.

_The bitch came back the very next day _

_Oh the bitch came back thought she was a goner_

_But the bitch came back _

_She couldn't stay away_

_Don't you know the bitch came back?_

_I like her so much better when she's on her knees. _

'_Cause when she is in my face I'm starting to see. _

Everyone turned and looked at Mario.

"Don't mind me, I'm just enjoying the show" he said in a happy voice.

Some people chuckled.

All of _them _glared at him.

He glared back at them daring them to do something.

They looked away.

"Tenten you are scum, how dare you betray us like that?" Sakura sneered.

"Putting up fake pictures of Neji's dick are you fucking blind or just plain stupid it's a _fake_ dildo" she continued while screaming.

Ugh that bitch needs to shut the fuck up.

"I didn't do anything" she said while trembling.

I smirked in my head. Oh Tenten you stupid little girl.

"Get the fuck out of our faces you whore" Sakura spit out.

Sasuke looked at me.

I smirked and blew him a kiss while winking.

I saw his eyes darken until they looked like reddish- black.

I smiled and turned back to my table.

They sat down and Tenten was left out.

She stalked out of the cafeteria. I saw mascara stains on her face.

Maybe she'll serve for a purpose later on, since she'll want revenge maybe we can convince her to join us.

If she opens her mouth about our group then we'll have to shut her up.

The cafeteria doors banged open.

"Aw we missed it" a teary voice said.

"Humph, she got what she deserved." A satisfied voice said.

"She didn't look too lovely with those stains on her face" a flirty voice said.

I stood up in shock but I smiled and welcomed them in my arms.

"Welcome back" I said with a smile.

It was unbelievable.

Instead of one we got three.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. So now Tenten is out and we only have three left. I'd appreciate if any of you would give me ideas it doesn't matter what kind I just need some. I hope this was a satisfying chapter. Well until next time. **


End file.
